


Public Happiness.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's happiness is Slytherin-shaped and, if he gets his way, it'll also be publicly acknowledged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Happiness.

**Title** : _ **Public Happiness.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 365: The Pursuit Of Happiness.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter's happiness is Slytherin-shaped and, if he gets his way, it'll also be publicly acknowledged.  
  


__**Public Happiness.**  
  


 Severus read the draft to Harry's latest public statement and frowned:  
“What's this? I thought we're keeping our... affair... quiet.”

“Affairs are only about sex. This goes deeper than that, Severus. This is...”

“Don't say it, please...”

Harry continued determinedly:  
“This is love.We can't hide it forever. _”_

“I don't respond well to all-or-nothing ultimatums, Potter. I invariably choose _nothing.”_

“That's because nobody's offered you _all_ , Severus. I know you expect me to run away one day, in pursuit of happiness or some such rot, but... That'd be ridiculous, my love. My happiness is right _here_ _._ My happiness is... you."

 


End file.
